A New World
by Po.TATE.o.Salad
Summary: This book follows a new group of survivors that you can make yourself! Info is in the first chapter. Will cross over with T.V show as of Sophia's disappearance. Rated T for Language and Graphic scenes Spoilers for T.V show, so don't read if you don't want things to be spoiled.
1. Entry

**If you would like to be in this book or make a character in this book, please fill out the forms below.**

**You must tell me...**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Looks**

**Personality**

**what kind of weapon?**

**any family?**

**backstory.**

**and anything else you would like to throw in.**

**I have room for 10 characters so be quick!**


	2. Kay

**And here we have our first character, _Kay_, Created by: ohnomyshoee, **

Dad turned the T.V up as loud as it could go, I could hear Mum raiding the Kitchen for food.

_"And in the latest news report the casualties of the Washington crisis are approximately 7,000. Further information will be released shortly." _

I blocked the rest out, I didn't want to hear it.

"Kay, go get some clothes from your room! We are leaving!" Dad told me, I nodded and ran upstairs to my room.

I packed some t-shirts and jeans, jackets, and a few photos of me and my friends, I also grabbed my phone recharger even though it would be pointless, the power would not last for much longer, but it gave me reassurance. I zipped up my bag and took one last look at my room and sighed, We have lived here ever since I was born, and I would really miss this place.

"Kay! Hurry up, we have to go!" Mums voice called from downstairs, I looked at the time on my phone, 2:04 am. I ran downstairs and put my bag in the hallway.

_"New quarantine camps have been set up outside of all major cities"_ The T.V announced, It continued talking about things like, hope, that we should not worry, that an antidote is being made.

But really? They have no idea what this is, I have only seen one Walker so far and I can already tell that those things cannot be cured, they are dead, and you can't bring the dead back to life...

"Kay! Help me in here!" Mum called for me, I looked away from the T.V and walked into the kitchen to help Mum, we packed enough for to last us a few months but lets just hope they have food at these Quarantine Camps...

Dad came in not too long after that, carrying Guns and other Weapons.

"Where did you get those?" I asked him, he smirked.

"I was a hunter before you came along." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, Mum and Dad always told me stories about how they used to have such an adventures life before I was born.

A loud noise shook the house and I screamed, Mum hugged me to her and we waited for it to end.

"What was that?" Mum whispered, Dad took a gun.

"I'll go find out! I have my phone so call me if something happens!" Dad called over his shoulder already running out the front door.

"Mum..." I started but she cut me off.

"He will be fine Kay... Just wait for him to come back and we will go..." She reassured, and I nodded.

About an hour passed and no news on Dad. Mum had called his phone about fifty times but he didn't pick up.

"Im going to go and look for him..." Mum decided.

"No! Please! I don't want to go out there!" I cried. Mum shook her head.

"You won't, Im going alone, please just stay in the house and watch your phone incase I call you! If someone tries to get in or Attack you, hide. Ill be back in a few minutes!" She said kissing my head, but I had a very sick feeling in my stomach.

"Mum..." I tried to call for her but I heard the door slam. I sunk back against the wall.

I sat with my back against the wall, I flinched at every gunshot, every explosion. I checked the time again, 4:00 am. I sighed and leant back again the wall, until I heard a banging sound, I stood up and grabbed a knife from the counter in the Kitchen my hand was shaking in fear but I ignored it.

I walked around the house until I heard the source of the groan, someone was at the back door banging on it, I slowly opened it thinking it was either Mum and Dad or a Neighbour.

A Walker fell on me and I started to scream for help, my knife had flown across the floor and was now just slightly away from me, If I could get my other hand free I could grab it. It was chomping at me trying to bite me, I tried to push it away with one hand, as my other one had been trapped underneath it, While struggling to get free, It stumbled a little to the side, letting my other hand free, I reached for the knife and finally grabbed it, I stabbed the Walker in the head, it fell dead on me, I stood up and continued to stab it repeatedly to make sure it was dead.

I got up and wiped the blood off of my hands and face, then returned to the wall I was leaning against before, I checked the time again, 4:18 am. Mum and Dad will be home soon and then we can leave and find somewhere safe to stay. I kept that idea in my head while I fell asleep against the wall.

I woke up and saw the sun shining in through the window, I stood up and walked around.

"Mum?.. Dad?.." I called out for them, I only heard silence in return, I checked the time once more, 8:34 am. Thats when I really started to freak out...

"Mum!? Dad!?" I screamed through the house. I started crying, tears streaming down my face, I was only thirteen! This could not be happening.

I heard groans and footsteps echoing through the house, I turned a corner and came face to face with possibly twenty Walkers, all streaming through the back door. I turned and ran, they where close on my trail. I shut the hall door behind me, I knew it wouldn't last for long but it would have to do.

I grabbed my bag and the bag filled with food and zipped my jacket on, maybe Mum and Dad are at the quarantine camp we where going to? Its my best option... I kicked the front door open and started running down the street, tears blurring my vision.

**And that is the back story of our fist character, Kay, I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to ohnomyshoee for making her!**

**There is nine more character spots to be taken so If you would like your character to be in this story fill out the forms in the first part.**

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	3. Brooke

**Here is our second character, Brooke, Created by: FictionWriter2020**

I sat up in bed stretching my arms, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked to the bathroom, Today is the day, I am finally going to College! I was so exited. I brushed my teeth then got dressed.

"Brooke! c'mon! You don't want to be late do you?" I could hear Mums voice call for me.

"Coming!" I replied, I grabbed my pre-packed bag and raced downstairs. Mum met me at the door and we walked to the car together.

"Your Dad would be so proud of you..." Mum sighed smiling, I gave her a weak smile back, Dad died a few years back from cancer, He was a Scientist.

"Yea..." I replied, I climbed into the car.

"Brooke..." my little sister Carrie said in a small voice, she was nine years old but had the ability and the brain of a thirteen year old, she was the smartest kid I knew.

"Yea Carrie?" I replied looking at her through the mirror.

"Nothing..." She sighed, I wanted to push further but Mum hopped into the car and started the engine, Carrie looked down into her lap and kept quiet, I looked away out the window for the rest of the trip.

We arrived in the big city soon enough, Washington D.C. It was amazing, we drove through until my College was in site, Mum pulled up out front and parked the car.

Me and her stepped out but Carrie stayed in the car. What was wrong with her? She was never usually like this. She coughed a bit but stopped soon enough.

"She must be coming down with something" Mum sighed.

"But never mind that! We are going to miss you so much! Remember If you need anything, we are staying in the City for the night." Mum said hugging me tightly.

"Ill miss you both too..." I whispered. I took my bag and started to walk toward the dormitory.

"Call me when you get settled in!" Mum called after me, I smiled.

"I will!" I called over my shoulder.

I arrived in the dormitory and received the key to my room. Mum had gotten me my own private dorm with my own bathroom, kitchen and small living room. I was really lucky, most of the other girls had to use a public toilet and showered in a shower block. I walked around the halls for a while meeting some new friends, I returned to my dorm and gave mum a quick call.

"Hello" Came a rushed voice on the other end.

"Mum? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Your sister is a bit sick, Its fine though re- Carrie! No! Don-" The line cut with a long beep. I panicked and grabbed my bag again, luckily I hadn't unpacked yet.

I would stay with Mum and Carrie until she got better then I would return to College when things get better, I decided. As I was walking out of the door several loud shrieks of terror filled the air, I sprinted down the hall to find out what was going on.

In the cafeteria everything had deserted, a small sound was heard though. I walked around slowly.

I rounded a table and I saw the most disturbing thing I think I had ever seen in my entire life.

A person was crouched down beside a girl, eating her. I screamed.

The person got up and started to run at me.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" I shrieked, the person groaned and made terrifying sounds, They jumped at me trying to bite me.

I got a better look at them, They didn't look alive, more... Dead.

I made a break for it, grabbing my bags and running out of the building, The streets where crazy, more 'things' where running around blood and guts drooling out of their mouths, tattered and torn clothes with scars and vacant grey eyes. They all hobbled and hopped around, some without arms and some without legs.

"What is this?! Some sort of Zombie apocalypse?!" I screamed out, regretting it when they all turned to me and made their way toward me moaning and groaning with hunger.

I ran up to a random car and broke into it, I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair and stuck it into the key hole, Samantha had shown me how to do this incase of emergency, she had said.

I started the car and backed out, running a few over, I drove as fast as i could, my nerves where killing me so I turned the radio on.

_"More reports of the outbreak have been confirmed, we advise you to stay in your homes or to make your way to a Quarantine Camp! All citizens have been granted the permission to carry guns and knifes. More information will be released shortly." _The woman on the radio announced, I reached over and turned it off, so this wasn't a joke... This was real...

I drove to the hotel Mum and Carrie where staying at. I got out and ran up the stairs, people where flooding out of the building but i pushed them out of the way.

I found the room Mum said that they where staying in and banged on the door.

"MUM! CARRIE! LET ME IN!" I screamed. nothing happened so I gave up and bust the door down. They where no where to be seen.

"Mum! Carrie! " I whispered loudly.

The Window had been smashed in and there was blood stains everywhere.

"Mum...Carrie..." I sobbed. They must have gone somewhere safe. Right? I ran down the hallway and back to my stolen car, I hopped in and drove down the highway toward the Quarantine Camp.


	4. Libby

**Welcome Libby! Created by: Lizziekat15**

I stood at the mirror rubbing foundation onto the latest black eye Brock had given me. This one really stung but not as much as the one he had given me on the second day of our marriage. It was time, I decided, I would leave this morning, I guess this would be the fifth marriage gone wrong.

Brock and I met in a pub in Washington D.C. I like it there, I'm going to head back there after I leave today. Anyways, we hit it off right away, we got married five weeks after, then after we got married he started to abuse me, verbally and physically, it always happens, usually verbally but with a few men it was physically. I could never seem to actually find a genuinely decent guy...

"Libby! Get your ass in here and get me a beer!" I heard Brock yell, I exited the bathroom and tucked my make up in my suitcase, then walked out with it.

"Why are you all done up like that?" Brock asked me as I walked into the room. I stiffened and shot him a glare.

"Im sick and tired of you treating me like shit! Im leaving!" I answered sharply. He scowled at me and stood.

"What'd you say? Leavin'? You aint leavin!" He shot back then punched me in my jaw. I stumbled back then ran out of the door and chucked my bag into my car.

Before I left though I walked up to him one last time and thew my wedding ring into his face, he stumbled back and rubbed his nose where it had hit him. I got into my car and started to drive down the street.

It felt good to be doing this, finally! I finally felt free. I had been to University, Graduated, Become a dental hygienist! I didn't deserve to be treated like this! I didn't need a man! I was free on my own!

I drove for six hours stopping occasionally to get gas. Washington wasn't exactly _close_ to Atlanta.

Everything was going fine until the traffic on the highway i was on stopped suddenly. I beeped my horn but I received screams in return. People starting to get out of their cars and run. I opened the door to my car and stepped out onto the street.

"Hello?" I yelled, everything had become silent. I walked around until I heard footsteps. Then I saw it...

A small child had smashed their top half of her body into someones window, her legs handing out. I approached her and tapped them.

"Are you ok?" I asked, I heard a chewing sound and small groans.

"Do you need help? Where is your family?" I asked, the groans became louder and before I knew it the child had broke loose from the window and was tackling me.

I looked at the child in horror, they had blood and guts all over them and their stomach was cut open with guts visible, she looked to be no older then maybe eight?

I held her back but she kept coming for me.

She kept trying to bite me for some reason, I heard a gun shot then the girl fell flat on top of me. Shot in the head.

I stood up shaking, then looked around for who had fired the gun. I found them.

A man who looked around my age, wearing a leather jacket, tank top, black jeans, and sunglasses stood with a Pistol in hand, I could see a motor bike behind him.

"Y- you killed a little girl..." I said in shock, he slowly walked over to me, but I stepped away.

"Stay away from me! You are a murderer!" I hissed, he looked smug.

"Obviously _you_ don't pay attention to the news!" He laughed. I glared at him.

"What is your name?" He asked, I wondered weather or not I should tell him my name.

"L- Libby," I answered, what was the point in lying?

"Well hi Libby, Im Maddox, and it appears to me you still haven't thanked me for saving your life" He said, smiling. I gave him a cold glare.

"You killed that little girl..." I said. He nodded.

"That wasn't a little girl... You need to come with me... We aren't safe here." He decided, taking my arm, I ripped out of his grip.

"Im not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the Hell just happened!" I snapped, he sighed.

"A Zombie Apocalipse." He answered. I looked at him and saw no humour in his face.

"W- wha- How-" I stuttered searching for words. I knew it was crazy to think that could actually happen but I saw that little girl... That wasn't fake.

"Don't ask, ill explain it all on the drive to Washington" He said bluntly. I shook my head.

"You just expect me to get onto that bike with you?!" I asked. He stepped back.

"Fine, If you don't want my help ill leave you to die here..." He sighed. I shook my head.

"Wait D- don't please!" I begged, he winked at me.

"Go get your things" He told me, and I did what I was told. I strapped my small bag onto the back of the motorcycle and got on.

"Hold on" He smirked, I wrapped my arms around his back awkwardly, and we started to drive of toward Washington.

**Welcome to the group Libby! And thanks to LizzieKat15 for making her!**

**Seven more slots for characters! I would love some guys, but girls are accepted, just a heads up, its first in, first serve with these characters so be quick to take the last seven slots.**

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	5. Anna

**And our newest character Anna! Created by: Doncamatic**

A Zombie Apocalypse... Wow, as if this world wasn't screwed up enough already... I had no where to go now, no family left, no food, no shelter, just a small knife.

Mum and Sheila are dead now, I killed them... Well I guess _I_ didn't _Kill _them but...

Mum and Sheila where bit three days ago, I was in denial about the whole 'coming back as a Zombie' thing, because really? Thats crazy... Anyways, they died early this morning and came back as Zombies... I stabbed them both in the head.

Am I a murderer? Was that wrong of me to do? Should I have took them somewhere to be fixed? No... I used my instinct and I killed them...

I walk along an abandoned road

Its really peaceful out here... I suddenly hear a engine and I grabbed my knife. Two people, sat on a motorbike, guns raised, aiming at me.

Outnumbered, I put my hands up.

"Who are you?" the man asked stopping the bike infant of me. I lowered my hands.

"My name is Anna..." I replied. The woman lowered her gun and mumbled something to the man, he lowered his gun too.

"Well then... Hello Anna, Im Maddox, and This is Libby." He smiled, I nodded.

"Are you alone?" He asked, I nodded again.

"Well... You could join us if you like..." Libby offered, Maddox frowned.

"We don't even know her! She could be dangerous!" Maddox reasoned, Libby shook her head stiffly.

"She can't hurt us! Be nice!" Libby argued.

"Please... I wont hurt you! Im alone I promise!" I begged not really wanting to be alone in the middle of no where.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Maddox questioned. I looked down.

"Two..." I muttered. He frowned.

"Thats not very many..." he replied, I looked up and stood him down with a sad glare.

"My mum and my little sister" I hissed, he looked taken aback.

"I- Im sorry I didn't know..." He tried to apologise.

"Why don't you stop talking?" Libby told Maddox, then turned to me.

"Why don't you come with us?" She questioned. I nodded hesitantly.

He turned the engine back on and I hopped on behind Libby.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"The quarantine camp outside of Washington" she replied, I noticed the outline of a bruise on her face, I could tell that she had tried to cover it up with make up, but I decided it was none of my business. I looked ahead at the road and kept silent the rest of the trip.

**Welcome Anna :) **

**Only a few more character spots open so If you would like your own character in this story, Fill out the entry forum in part one into a review and I will do my best to put him or her in :)**

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	6. Maddox

**So its like 1:30 in the morning... I was going to sleep then I got a rush of adrenaline and started updating my fics... That can't be healthy... I also just watched The Walking Dead Season 3 episode 7, and it was so intense! I won't say anything more incase of spoilers...**

**Maddox has been in the last two chapters so I feel like you guys should know his back story, He is a Daryl type character, (so they are gonna be besties!)... Anyways...**

I opened the garage and strapped my bags to the back of my motorbike.

This world was going down, and there was no way in hell I was going down with it... I guess I should count myself luck in a way... I have no one to worry or care about, and I have no one I love left, so I don't have to see them die...

I hoped on and started the engine, she ran perfectly, I always adored Motorbikes and Cars... Guess thats why I'ma mechanic...

I opened the garage door and rode her out, the streets where kayos so I kept to the foot path. I could hear explosions and gun shots as people finally came to their senses and realised that this was the end of the world... Not just some virus... An apocalypse that will wipe out man kind until there is nothing left...

I knew something like this would happen... Now I'm not saying that I believe in God or any the of mystical spirit, but something had to stop us from getting out of hand... All of the shit that this world does... that _we_ do... An apocalypse is basically _exactly_ what we needed...

The wind is bitter tonight... I don't like it, everything smells of gun powder and smoke... I see a family struggling to get their baby into a car, I feel like I should help them... I drive past... They will be fine on their own... I have to keep moving if I want to live, I would let anyone take me down... I am alone, I always have been...

Mum died when I was four, my older sister took over the job of taking care of me while Dad went to work... Dad died of lung cancer a few years after that... smoking... He was a chain smoker, He knew it would kill him one day but he didn't care... I think I was about nine when that happened, my sister was around about twenty, I took care of myself and went to a very cheap Catholic School on the out skirts of the town we lived in. She payed the bills and worked 24/7.

Jenny disappeared when I was eighteen, just graduated High school and worked part time as s Mechanic. I never knew why... Maybe our paths will cross during the out break... She better hope not, unless she wants a bullet between her eyes... I was mad at her when she left, didn't even have the decency to say goodbye, but then again, I didn't really need her anymore back then, I had a job and a house, what more would I want?

I reached the highway out of North Carolina and started my drive to Washington, I heard that there was a Quarantine Camp just outside of the City... It was the safest one in the world, they promised...

The highway started to slow down and I swung around front to see why. Cars had flipped over and Biters where everywhere... I got my knife from my pocket and took out my rage on them. Once I was done I got back onto my bike and drove around the flipped cars.

I carried on down the highway until I saw a woman with a Biter tackled onto of her. I shot it and It fell limp onto her, she scrambled out from under it.

"Y- you killed a little girl!" she stuttered trying to wrap her head around everything, she really thought that that was a little girl? I slowly made my way toward her to try and calm her, but that didn't work.

"Stay away from me! Your a murderer!" She hissed at me, I chuckled inwardly.

"Obviously _you_ don't pay attention to the news." I laughed, the glare she shot me shut me up.

"Whats your name?" I asked, trying to drop the tension in the air, she looked hesitant, but I don't blame her, She doesn't know about the outbreak and I just shot a little Zombie girl... This must be hard on her brain...

"L-Libby..." She replied. I smiled.

"Well hi Libby, Im Maddox, and It appears to me that you still haven't thanked me for saving your life..." I remarked smugly...

**If You want to see what happens after that see Libby and Anna's stories... **

**Only a few more spots left then I will be starting the actual fic... Remember that If you want to submit a character to be in this fic please fill out he forums in part one, If you have already submitted feel free to submit again :)**

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	7. Jason

**Hello there everyone :) Here is Jason, usually I wouldn't allow two characters per person but we really needed a few guys in this story, and seeing as though I really want to get this show on the road I am allowing two characters per person so that means that if you have already submitted one I am allowing you to submit a second. Anyways, onwards with the fic!**

We where running, running like we had never done before, was it even possible to run this fast? Who cares... We needed to get to safety...

We circled a corner but another herd was there waiting for us. I pushed her in front of me so that I could see her, I didn't care about myself, she was more important.

When I thought we where in the clear a lurker jumped out from a doorway and sunk its teeth into her neck.

"NOOO!" I screamed then stabbed it with my knife. She fell to the floor and I scooped her into my arms, running.

I found an unlocked door and opened it, I placed her on the floor and barricaded the door so that the Lurkers couldn't get in, I dropped to my knees beside her and looked over her wound.

"L- Lucy..." I sobbed. She opened her eyes.

"J...J-Ja...ason" She muttered weakly. She looked into my eyes, scared.

"W-wh...aaat ab- about the b-baby?" She asked me, I looked at her.

"It'll be okay because _you_ are going to be ok!" I announced. She closed her eyes and I shook her slightly.

"No, Honey you have to keep your eyes open, alright?" I begged, she opened them softly again. I took off my jacket and ripped it into shreds, placing the shreds onto her neck as make-shift bandages.

"Y- you have to, c... cut t- the ba..baby out..." She pleaded with all of her might. I shook my head.

"Your only five months along... It won't make it Honey... Its too small..." I sobbed, she shook her head slowly, she was always stubborn.

"N- No you h... have to... Pl- Please! I d...ooon't k-" She cut off in mid sentence. I looked at her horrified, she had died...

I sobbed over her body.

"Oh, Oh God..." I cried stroking her hair.

"P- please! Please don't do this to me!" I begged even though I knew she could not hear me anymore. I stood up and crossed the room.

I knew what would happen after this... She would turn into a lurker and try to kill me, the baby would also be a lurker seeing as though Lucy is no longer alive to keep the baby alive... I knew what had to be done...

No I couldn't! I have already put down my Dad... I can't put down Lucy and my unborn child... I can't...

I look back at her, so peaceful... I would not let her become one of those monsters, I grabbed my gun and aimed it at her head.

"I love you both, so much..." I sobbed before pulling the trigger once, then aimed it at her stomach and shot again. I crumpled to the floor and watched my life dissolve around me.

About a hour or so later I got to my feet, I would conquer this world! For them...

I picked up my bag and hers, I kissed her cold and grey fore head and ran out of the door.

I walked along the main road looking for a sign to tell me how much further I had to go. I saw one in the distance, I could just make out the letters.

_Washington D.C._

_5 miles._

_Turn Left on second exit._

Perfect, Just what I needed, When I arrive I will make my way toward the Quarantine Camp just outside of the City, I heard about it on the radio, Lucy and I where headed there when we got stuck in an office building surrounded by Lurkers.

I walked toward the sign, life couldn't get any worse then this right?

**Welcome Jason! Created by: Doncamatic!**

**3 more character spots available! (^^^^^More info about that in the Authors Note at the top of this Part! (please read if you have already submitted a character! ^^^^^)**

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	8. Janina

**Guys... We did it... There is officially no more character spots left! Im so exited, this means that as soon as I have finished writing the next couple of people, we can start the actual story!**

_"Shhh li'l girl... I 'aint gonna hurt ya..." A voice towered from on top of me, I tried to struggle free but whoever this was had my hands and legs pinned down, I couldn't move so I wriggled and struggled to be free._

_"C'mon li'l girl... This'll be fun..." He laughed... I closed me eyes and screamed..._

I shot up in my bed sweating and shaking violently. I realised that I had been dreaming of_ that_ night again... Mum burst into the room, gun in hand, aiming it all around the room, checking for something.

"Mum its ok! Chill, It was only a nightmare, Im not getting kidnapped or ra-" I cut myself off, I could never say that word anymore, It was like my brain wouldn't allow my mouth to, I dropped it and focused on the matter on hand.

"Why do you have a gun?" I asked, she looked at me directly in the eyes, a hard glare.

"Nina... Something has happened... Its... Look... J- just get a bag together, warm clothes, only important things..." Mum ordered. I looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling my covers off and getting up. She shook her head.

"Ill tell you in the car, Just do as I say!" Mum said sternly. I did what I was told.

"Oh, and Janina! Get your bow! And all of your arrows..." Mum called over her shoulder running into my brother Luke's room.

I was terrified, What did she mean?! Why are we doing this? I shrugged and packed my bags.

Once I was done I walked over to my awards cabinet and opened it, my prized possession, my bow, lay beautifully in its holder, I picked it up and placed it delicately around my shoulder, I then took my arrow holder, and placed it into place on my back, It was a little heavy because it had fifty five golden arrows inside of it but by the way Mum was freaking out I was guessing I would need them, Mum did also say _all_ of the arrows so I took the spare twenty eight I had and placed them into my back pack. That made eighty three...

I am a professional archer, I have won sixteen gold medals, seven silver and three bronze. Dad said that soon I would go to the Olympics and win a Gold Medal, but I doubt it, I am only nineteen after all...

I ran downstairs and Put my bag by the door, Luke was already sitting there, he looked tired ,but I couldn't blame him, what sane person wakes up at 4:47 in the morning? I heard Somebody behind me and I snapped my head around. Mum was carrying bags of food, enough to last us months... Which must have meant that it _did_ have to last us months...

"Mum tell me what the hell is happening here!" I snapped. She placed the bags down and looked at me and Luke.

"There is a virus... Its spread through the world, Making dead people come back to life..." Mum said bluntly. I gasped but Luke sat up wide eyed smiling.

"Like a Zombie apocalypse?!" He squealed, Mum looked unsure.

"Kinda... I guess... But not exactly..." Mum thought. Luke looked... exited?!

"Yes! So cool!" The twelve year old praised. I looked back at Mum scared.

"Where is Dad?!" I asked franticly. Mum picked up the bags again and started walking toward the garage.

"Getting the car ready, Go put your things not the car and get in!" She called over her shoulder. Me and Luke grabbed our bags and followed Mum into the Garage.

We walked in to see Dad fixing up our car, A giant Black Range Rover ,Dad's prized possession. He had always kept this thing as clean as possible, not a dent of a fleck of dust on it. Mum loaded her food bags into the boot of the car and we followed with our own bags, I placed my Bow and Arrows carefully onto of the bags and shut the Boot door. Luke and I climbed into the back seat of the car and waited for Mum and Dad. Mum got in first, Getting into the passenger seat.

"Why is Dad taking so long?" Luke complained.

"He is getting a few more things" Mum responded softly.

Not long after Dad opened the boot of the car and chucked in about twenty small boxes, then four guns. He slapped the boot shut and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Buckle up kids, we have to drive fast..." He ordered, we did and he opened the garage door. He got out onto the street and I could not believe my eyes...

Dead people, Everywhere, And I mean Everywhere, There is Mrs Green from number 23, and Mr Thomson from number 39... I had to look away...

I knew these people... I had chatted with them, Socialised, Waved to them on the street. And now they where all gone, transformed into these... Things...

Dad put his foot onto the exhilarator and we where off...

About an hour in I asked Mum where we where going.

"A Large Quarantine Camp just outside of Washington... We will be safe there..." Mum replied looking at a map on her phone. I lent back against my seat and tried my best to enjoy the ride...

**(^^^ Read Top ^^^)**

**I am going on a holiday with my friend tomorrow, I will try and update at least two chapters tonight because I am going on a one week holiday, no promises though because I need to pack.**

**Until next time**

**Izzy xx**


	9. Andrea

**Well I just found out that I _will_ have WiFi during this Holiday BUT please do not expect me to be doing updates regularly during the next couple of days! It _is_ a holiday after all! I will fit them in ****whenever I can.**

I walked with Jess through the halls of the Dormitory, Today had been really tough, Dr Pat had given us the hardest assignment ever and I felt as though my head was about to explode.

Jess walked me to my Dorm and I goodbye. I opened my door to be tackled down by my dog Hero.

"Hey buddy!" I said in my baby voice. I got up and put my bag and keys onto the small kitchen bench and sat on the couch.

I guess my Dorm was _ok_... Surprisingly... Aunt Mel and Uncle Tom never bought me anything or even cared for me. They wanted the Ranch that my Dad owned and to never have anything to do with me anymore. I guess I couldn't blame them, after all, If your brother or brother in law, died and someone asked you to take care of a 10 year old child and you could only say yes because you didn't want to look like a complete ass even though you didn't even want the child. I guess you would be grumpy too.

But the thing is...They wanted that ranch more then anything, I remember they had once tried to trick me into signing it off to them, when I was fifteen, but I caught on and stopped before they could get me to write my name.

Before Dad died he wrote a will, most of his possessions he bartered off to friends and relatives but the one thing he would never sell or destroy, was the ranch, that would always be mine...

I was snapped out of my day dreaming by Hero barking at the T.V, I looked at the person talking, They seemed scared and shaken, I un-muted the T.V and listened.

_"In latest news a new epidemic has spread through the World, Reanimating the dead, This outbreak is sure to wipe out all human life, More information on this will come shortly an-"_ I turned it off, Idiot, He obviously was desperate for viewers.

I got up and hopped into my bed, I didn't even care that all of my clothes where on, including my shoes, I just wanted to drift into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Hero growling and barking.

"Hero! Shh! Im not even allowed Dogs in the Dorms! Your gonna get me in trouble!" I scolded him, he kept barking though. He was usually a very quiet Dog so I got up to see what was wrong.

He was barking at my front door for some weird reason, he had the biggest scowl I have ever seen on a Dog and he looked very protective. I tried to pick him up but he barked at me, I had never seen him like this before...

"What is it boy?" I asked, He barked at the door and I rolled my eyes.

"If I open the door, will you be quiet?" I complained, then opened the door.

The hallway was empty.

"See I told you! There is nothing th-" I was cut off by something grabbing me from my side, I looked over to the most gruesome sight I have ever seen.

It was Jess, my best friend, she was what looked to be in some sort of Zombie costume, it looked very realistic.

"Wow Jess! Cool costume! But why are you wearing it? Its not even Halloween..." I asked her, she groaned and moaned hungrily and kept coming for me. I stepped back, she was starting to scare me...

"Jess... Stop, Your scaring me..." I begged, she roared in hunger and tackled me down. I struggled under her grip and tried to escape, I did and I ran back into my Dorm, locking to door behind me.

"What the hell..." I muttered, then something hit me... The T.V...The news report... It couldn't be...

I ran to the T.V and turned it on, Images of Fires, Helicopters, Bombs, Police, Guns, And more Zombies appeared. I shook in fear.

Jess had become a Zombie... She was dead. I turned and ran to my bedroom and grabbed my suitcase from under my bed. If this was really happening there was no way in hell I would stay here in this death trap. I packed my bag and grabbed some Dog food.

"Hero! C'mon we have to go..." I yelled, he came to my side, I headed out the door but grabbed my car keys before slamming the door behind me and running down the hall with my Dog.

I ran out of the building, It was crazy, more and more of those things where walking around, making their horrible growling sounds, I snuck around all of the cars and found my small one that I had bought myself before coming to College.

I unlocked it and threw my bag in, Hero hopped into the passenger seat, and I jumped into the drivers seat.

"This is nuts!" I whispered to him, he seemed to understand but stayed quiet, thats the thing I have always liked about my Dog, He is just like another person, he responds to me and seems to know just what Im saying.

I started the engine and drove as fast as I could out, a few more of those things where standing on the road and started to get rowelled up at the sound of my engine, I had no idea what to do so I turned on my radio.

"Over 1,000 deaths have been confirmed due to the Washington crisis, Police are asking any survivors of this out break to make their way toward the closest Quarantine Camps an-" The radio cut out and all that was left was the annoying sound of static. I surfed different stations until I came to my decision.

Apparently there was a very safe Quarantine Camp just outside of Washington, I could drive there today. Me and Hero would stay there and meet other survivors, that way if something happens we won't be alone anymore...

It wasn't much but it was the best I could do right now...

**Kinda an awkward place to end but I couldn't think of anything else, My brain is in holiday mode and I cannot think straight, usually I write my chapters in about 15/20 minutes all at once, but this took me 4 days to complete, (that just shows you how much my brain has given up right now) Anyways... Please read top and remember that there is no longer room for any characters...**

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	10. David

**My holiday has unfortunately come to an end ;_;. Anyways Thank you all for the lovely reviews you ****leave behind, I just realised that I don't thank you guys for that that often, I love you all and this fic wouldn't be here without you guys :)**

**(Sorry this one might be a little late, I wrote all of it then my Laptop shut down and It didn't save ;_; I was so angry! So I had to write it again...)**

Dad drove us out of our quaint little town, I was furious with him for killing Mum, He had said it was so that she didn't have to turn but I knew better...

I hugged Michael to me as he whimpered, Dad drove quickly and Angrily through the streets. He slouched back into his seat once we reached the Highway.

"Boys... I know how hard this must be on you..." He sighed, What the hell did he mean by that! He has no idea how mentally scarring it had been for the two of us... Especially Michael, No ten year old should have to see his mother get stabbed in the head repeatedly...

"Yeah..." I muttered. Michael made a loud whimper as we hit a bump in the road and I hugged him to me tighter, he was my responsibility now and I would do everything in my power to protect him, there was no way I would let Dad hurt Michael or me anymore then he had already.

Dad had become abusive soon after Mum had gotten her new job. It started with verbal and some times we got the odd hit. But three weeks after Mum had gotten the job he realised that we belonged to him and he dint need to be restraint. That led to a lot of physical abuse...

We approached a small supermarket on the side of the street and Dad turned in sharply.

"I need a beer..." He muttered as we parked the car.

"Boy! Come with me!" He yelled at me.

"B- but I can't just leave Michael alone here!" I protested.

"I don't give a shit!" He barked back at me, I looked down at Michael, he had fear written all over his face but he nodded for me to go.

"There is a gun in my bag..." I told Michael before hopping out of the car with Dad. He walked into the supermarket and took a b-line to the cooler. I looked around for a while.

It was obvious someone had been here to raid it all but they left the odd item of food lying around. I picked each one up and threw it into my bag. I kept doing this until I heard Dad screaming.

"AHHH! SHIT! HELP! DAVID!" He screamed, I set off in a run until I found the isle he was in, a walker had tackled him and... He was bitten...

I shot the walker onto of him but stayed in my place.

"What are you waiting for?! You dumb ass, help me up!" He barked, I just stood there with a large scowl on my face.

"Dad... Your bit..." I said bluntly, he shook his head.

"N- no its nothing! Really! Please! David!" He begged, I raised my gun to aim for his head.

"David! Im sorry about what I did to you and your brother! But please! Ju-"

I shot...

I ran back to the car and got into the drivers seat, Michael sat up in the back seat and looked at me strangely.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, I sighed.

"He didn't make it..." I whispered. He looked lost in thought for a second.

"I- im not sure what I think about that..." He muttered in a small voice.

"I- I don't either..." I admitted then drove off back down the highway toward the Washington Quarantine Camp...

**Short, but thats only because I wrote the entire chapter then it deleted and this is my second go at writing it... Also I go back to school on Monday and I have to read an entire book in one day because I was too lazy to do it during the holidays ;_;**

**Anyways...**

**Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	11. Amelia

**Hi everyone :) So... There IS a reason that I haven't been updating as much, and NO I haven't died or been swallowed by the earth, nor have I been updated by aliens, or anything like that, The reason is that I just haven't had the time, I have had SOOOOOO much homework on these last few first weeks back at school and I have been doing things with friends and other various things, and I'm sorry if you are disappointed this fic hasn't got a regular update schedule, or you just really, really, REAAAALLLYYY want updates. Ill try and make them more frequent, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttt... No promises! :P**

**ANYWAYS ONWARDS WITH WHAT YOU ACTUALLY CAME HERE TO READ!**

I sat on the bed with my eyes closed, listening to the sounds of all of the machines beeping and making their funny sounds. I was caught off guard by the doctor knocking on the door and entering. I opened my eyes and sat up to look at him. I was annoyed that he had interrupted me, this was the only source of comfort I could find these days, besides of course my Mother and my dear Brother. Whenever the Doctor came in my heart would stop for a second. He always brings bad news and tragedy... As if my life wasn't screwed up enough...

"Don't look so upset Amelia! Its another letter from your brother." He informed me. I was jolted out of my annoyed faze and a bright smile appeared on my face. I reached my hand forwards eagerly for him to place the letter in it, he did. I ripped open the envelope and un folded the letter...

_Dear Mel (and mum)_

_It seem like so long since I have had the chance to talk to you... I hope you haven't thought I forgot about you and Mum because I can tell you that I haven't! You two are on my mind every minute of every day.__ I miss you and mum dearly! And I cannot wait to see you both... In two days! Thats right little sis! We won and they are sending us back to our families tomorrow! Ill see you both soon! (Sorry this is so short we are packing up)_

_All of my love_

_Sam XOXO_

I started to cry...

Not sad tears of course! Joyful happy tears! The Doctor excused himself from the room, to give me a moment.

I remember when he announced that he was signing up to go and fight in Iraq, I cried for I think, two days... That was three years ago...

Not long after that I came across my first sign of Cancer, I thought it nothing, just a small bump, but... It grew worse and worse after that After endless weeks of operations and drugs and almost dying, I overcame it... For a little while at least... Then It came back. The doctor says that I have about a year and a bit to live and the most... Mum had cried a lot after when he announced that, I kinda just sat there and shrugged the news off like a speck of dust...

People think I'm this brave, smart, independent, Cancer fighter, but, the truth is... Im not, I am none of those things and the truth is... I cry myself to sleep, every night, I have mini heart attacks every time that Doctor walks through the door, Im scared that when he does he will tell me that my life has been shorted even more, or that they cannot do anything for me anymore, that they have a letter from the army telling me that my brother has died... But above all of that... I'm scared to tell Sam that the Cancer has come back, that its worse, that there is no way of overcoming it... That I'm as good as dead...

I remember that he had been so happy when he found out I had "Overcome it", he had written me a four page letter explaining every detail of his emotions, and congratulating me...

I reached over the the table beside my hospital bed and grabbed a silver and black box, I opened the lid and placed the letter gently in. These where all of the letters that he had sent me in the last three years. Don't get me wrong, the box was overflowing, but part of me felt like there wasn't enough...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a blood curdling scream, It happens all of theme here, screaming, crying, dying... Its just how it works... But, something about it seemed wrong...

I wanted to know what the problem was so she pressed the button beside her bed that called the Doctor in, I waited for about ten minutes but he still didn't come, I tried to sit up but a shot of pain burst through me and I was winded.

"Hello?" I called out, More screams followed. I was starting to get really worried.

"Hello!?" I called out. I saw the silhouettes of people running down the halls as more and more screams where heard. I reached over and pressed the button shakily. I did this continuously until a gun shot fired through the air, I snatched my hand back off of the button.

I decided that I would have to get up seeing as though no one was going to come and help me, so I lunged my legs over the side of the bed and sat there willing myself to get up and move. The door burst open and the military came in.

"What the h-" I questioned in a shaky and scared voice.

"Miss you'll have to come with us..." One officer announced.

"To where? Why? What is happening?!" I asked, he shook his had firmly.

"We are going to Washington, An Infection outbreak has leaked into the world and we have to take the sick and injured there." He answered bluntly. I sat there taking in everything.

"What kind of Infection?" I asked, he just rolled his eyes obviously annoyed with how many questions I was asking.

"The kind that brings the dead back to life..." He answered, I thought about if for a second, that was crazy! But these officers didn't have smiles on their faces, this must have been real...

"Now, If your done asking questions, the helicopter is waiting for us..." He said. I shook my head again.

"No... Im not going to Washington without my Mother..." I told him sharply. He whispered something to the officer beside him. The officer came and picked me up bridal style.

"No! No! Please! I can't go without my Mother and my Brother is coming back from Iraq in two days!" I pleaded. The officer shook his head.

"Sorry Miss... We have a job to do..." He sighed. I felt tears pour down my face while I realised that I would probably never see my Mother or Brother ever again in my life... One of the Officers in the back bought up to us and handed me him phone.

"Now I want you to realise I never do this...Ever... But I can't imagine what this must be like for you... How old are you anyways? fifteen? Sixteen? Eighteen?" He asked.

"S- sixteen" I sobbed. He gave me a small smile and ran back into formation. He was so kind...I franticly entered my Mums number and called her. It took three trys but eventually she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked in a whisper. I shucked in a breath. Why did she have to whisper?

"M- Mum?" I asked. She started to cry.

"O- Oh Amelia! Oh I was so worried about you! I was on my way to get you! B- But they stopped me... They are taking me to Washington..." She cried.

"They are taking me to Washington too!" I yelped. She cried even more.

"Ill find you baby girl! I prom-" The phone like Cut out and all that was left was a long beep. I looked back at the man who had given me his phone to see he was gone.

We arrived on the rooftop and I saw a large military helicopter sitting there proud and loud. The officer who was carrying me put me in and buckled me up.

"Just do what the man says..." He told me and closed the door. The helicopter lifted off and flew away. I looked back to the ground to see two officers carrying another officer up the stairs and laid him down. He had a large potion of him stomach ripped open, blood and guts spurting out. I squinted my eyes and saw that he was the Officer that gave me his phone... I clutched said phone in my hands.

"Thank you so much..." I whispered.

**Well, there we have Amelia. Next part will be Sam's part and that will be the last backstory (OMG HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!) Anyways... Sorry if the character you submitted wasn't picked, I told you all at the beginning that I only have room for 10 characters and and I think that ****I'm _actually_ doing 11... oops... Ill try and fit them in somewhere in the story when there are less characters buuuut right now I can't... Sorry.**

**AAAAANNNNDDDD**

**Until Next time**

**Izzy xx**


	12. Please Read!

**The next Chapter will be the official start to the story, I am very, very, very, very exited! But there are some things I would like to say...**

**::(1)::**

**\- Im just gonna get one thing out of the way... I do NOT own The Walking Dead, not the comic, not the show, not even the game. I am just a fan writing a fan fiction. I don't own any part of anything, not the characters, the plot, Nothing.**

**::(2)::**

**\- If you have submitted a character to be in this story and I have chosen them please agree to the following...**

**I am the author so I get to decide what decisions they make, what they do, who they like/love.**

**I get to decide when they are killed off and who they go out with.**

**I will ask you things about them (seeing as though you know them the best)**

**If you agree to this it would be great, It would save me a lot of time and stress...**

**::(3):: **

**\- For the purposes of this story I will be merging it with the show as of Sophia's disappearance, but there are some things I am changing like...**

**In the first season of The Walking dead Carl is like, what? 8, 9, 10? Idk, but in this FanFic his age will be 14... (so just a heads up)**

**In the first season Amy dies in the camp, because I have a fan submitted character called Andrea, I will be changing Amy with Andrea, so that means that in the camp where the Walkers intrude, Andrea from the show will die instead of Amy.**

**::(4)::**

**\- I don't live in America so I'm not very sure of distances, highways, and other things.**

**Anyways... Thank you all for the support and I will be uploading the first chapter soon :) **

**Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	13. Washington Quarantine Camp

**Well... Here it is... The first chapter... I still can't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: Read previous part!**

Anna sat behind Libby on the motorcycle, she didn't want to complain but this was the most uncomfortable she ever did. One, Libby's hair was constantly whipping her face. Two, this was a two seater Motorcycle and there where three of them so she had to be careful not to fall off of the back or lean back to far. She also kept staring at the outlines of bruises on Libby's face, she had obviously tried to cover them up with make up and it seemed to work, but Abby was quite observant.

"You two alright back there?" Maddox yelled from the front.

"Yea..." Libby answered.

"How much longer?" Abby wined.

"How old are you? Twelve?" Maddox laughed but Anna just huffed.

"This is not necessarily a comfortable ride! Can we at least stop? We have been non stop riding for like, four hours!" Anna snapped. Maddox just smirked.

"Its about half an hour away" He answered her prior question.

"She's right, can we please stop? I need to pee!" Libby mock complained like a five year old. Abby huffed and looked away but was surprised when Maddox pulled over and parked to bike.

"Five minutes!" He barked. Libby and Anna got off of the bike and entered the forest.

The first thing Anna did was look for a source of fresh water, she walked for about two minutes until she heard the slight trickle of water, she followed the sound and found a river with a small waterfall.

"Yes!" She celebrated to herself. She all but dived into the water drinking and cleaning off all of her muck and grime.

She was having the time of her life until she heard a small click and looked up to see a girl that looked no older than twelve or thirteen pointing a gun at her.

Anna raised her hands in a surrender and stepped out of the river.

"I don't want any trouble..." Anna said carefully. The girl held her hard glare.

"Neither do I." She agreed.

"Good! Good... Now... Can we please put down the gun?" Anna asked as calmly as she could seeing as though her life was on the line. The girl slowly lowered the gun but kept her finger on the trigger.

"What is your name?" Anna asked. The girl was silent for a moment contemplating weather or not to tell her.

"K-Kay" She tried to answer sternly but her voice was shaky and un even.

"Okay...Uh, Kay. Now... Where are your parents?" Anna asked trying to buy time, hoping that Maddox or Libby would come to her rescue.

"I... I-um... I..." She tried to form words but tears formed in her eyes.

"Its okay... You don't have to say... Where is your group?" Anna asked another time filling question.

"I don't have one" Kay answered, Anna wasn't sure weather or not to believe that, a girl that young surviving on her own? How does that work?

"Okay... Well... Um... W-" She was cut off by Libby and Maddox's voices shouting for her.

"I have to go" Anna said then started to walk off. Kay looked very frightened.

"No, no wait!" Kay called after her, Anna ignored her and continued to walk. Kay looked defeated and stood glued to the spot watching Anna walk through the thick forest

"Where the hell were you?!" Maddox asked angry, Abby shrugged.

"I got lost..." She lied, looking back into the forest knowing that she had left a small girl there without help.

She started to feel awfully guilty but reminded herself that they could not help her, the bike was full enough as it is, that girl was better off by herself...

"Right... Alright then, well... We have like a half our 'till the camp so if we are gonna make it by dark we better go now..." Maddox decided, Libby and Abby nodded and got on the back of the bike again. Abby took one more look at the forest but shook her head trying to clear her head of that poor little girl...

* * *

"What now?" Brooke asked. Currently her and Andrea where laying on the small grass hill of the camp in the burning hot sun.

"Don't ask me! I guess... Just do what they say? Contribute to the Camp?" Andrea guessed. Brooke laid back, put her arm over her eyes and closed her eyes.

"Ill say one thing... Id rather be in here than out there..." Brooke sighed.

"Me too..." Andrea sighed laying back as well, she whistled and Hero came running.

"Hey boy!" She greeted, he went up to Brooke and licked her face.

"Eww!" She laughed. Andrea patted Hero.

"Where were you?" Andrea asked him, he barked a bit and ran back down the hill.

"Have you ever wondered where they go? Like maybe they have exiting adventures?" Brooke suggested watching the Dog bark and dance down the hill. Andrea stared at her and then started to laugh.

"What? At least_ I_ have an imagination..." Brooke tried to defend herself feeling embarrassed.

"Your such a dork!" Andrea laughed, the two sat there smiling and laughing the rest of the day, glad to have a friendship through the horrible world they now lived in...

* * *

"Izzy, Bryan! Hurry the hell up! Its not far from here!" Katie yelled from ahead. Bryan and Izzy struggled to cut through the thick forest but finally managed to catch up to Katie.

"Stop nagging us! We're exhausted!" Izzy complained with a huff. Brian just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"If I didn't love you so much Katie, I would leave the two of you and find the camp by myself!" He sighed. Katie just smirked and followed behind him.

"Well its a good thing you love me then, isn't it?" She laughed. They stared into each others eyes and Izzy started to make puking sounds.

"Bleugh! You guys revolt me!" She groaned walking ahead of them, but they each rolled their eyes and continued to walk hand in hand.

"You don't understand yet little sis... One day you will when your our age..." Katie laughed. Izzy turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Im only four years younger than you!" The fourteen year old huffed, shuffling off through the woods again.

They continued to walk for a few hours until they heard Izzy speak up.

"Holy shit... GUYS! We're here!" She screamed excitedly running up toward the gigantic walls. Katie and Bryan emerged close behind with wide grins planted on their faces as well.

"Its true... Its real!" Bryan exclaimed hugging Katie tight. Izzy ran toward the wall arms flailing about trying to get their attention until she stopped suddenly and a loud noise echoed through the air. Katie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she ran toward her sister. She had been shot in the stomach.

"Thats far enough..." A voice on a speaker barked. Katie looked up with hatred and sadness in her eyes.

"YOU **** PIECE OF **** ****! How dare you!" She screamed at the wall. Bryan took out his gun and aimed it at the wall defending the two sisters.

"Izzy! Please! Listen to me!" Katie screamed giving her sister CPR.

"Are any of you bitten?" The speaker asked. Seeing as though Katie was a bit busy Bryan decided to take up the responsibility.

"No... We're not, we swear! You didn't need to shoot the girl though... She did nothing wrong..." Bryan shouted at the wall. They waited almost ten minutes for a reply but got none. About twenty later seven people opened the gates and walked out with guns in hand.

"You ass holes! Look what you've done! Ill kill you!" Katie screamed reaching for her gun and walking towards them. Two people ran toward Izzy even though Katie tried to fend them off.

"Hi... Im Kendall... Look... We can help the girl... A- and we will let you into the camp... We're so sorry for this misunderstanding..." A lady who looked in her mid twenties, and who also seemed to be the leader, called out.

The two people lifted Izzy up and carried her inside of the camp. Katie ran after her and Bryan followed behind her.

All they could hope for is that Izzy would be okay...

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, MOVED HOUSE, CATS, MORE BOOKS BLAH BLAH BLAH, ILL TRY AND MAKE THIS MORE FREQUENT BUUUTTTT... NO PROMISES... ALSO BRYAN IS IN THIS ONE EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT WRITE A BACK STORY FOR HIM... SORRY TO THE PERSON WHO CREATED HIM... IM LAZY.**

**IZZY AND KATIE ARE NEW BECAUSE MY BFF IRL (KATIE) BEGGED ME TO BE IN THIS SO I DECIDED TO ADD US BOTH IN...**

**AAAANNNNNDDDDDD**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**IZZY XX**


	14. When It All Comes Crashing Down

**Im not sure if anyone is still reading this anymore... :( SOMEONE GIVE ME A SIGN!**

Libby trudged ahead of her two companions, she saw a big wall in the distance.

"Holy shit... No way..." She smiled and started to laugh happily.

"Guys! We're here!" She yelled. Anna and Maddox caught up and they approached the gate. No one answered.

"Hello?!" Anna yelled out. A gun shot was fired at her foot but it missed by a few inches.

"Are any of you bit?" A loud speaker barked. Anna was still in shock.

"No! What is your problem? We just came here for safety! Please!" Libby yelled. They waited for what seemed like hours until finally the gate opened.

"We are sorry for this mis understanding. Please come in..." Kendall asked. They nodded but Anna kept a sour look on her face.

They walked into the camp and immediately realised how small it was. It shocked them.

"This is not all all what I expected from 'The Amazing Safe Washington Quarantine Camp'..." Maddox sighed. Libby nudged him with her arm.

"Shut up... Be grateful that we are safe now..." She scolded. He shrugged her off.

"Ill be grateful when this place crumbles down and I can go and get my bike back..." He grumbled walking ahead of the two girls.

* * *

_Meanwhile In the medic's tent..._

"Its a miracle that she is still alive... But I'm not going to lie to the two of you, her chances of surviving a shot like that is little..." The Doctor informed Katie and Bryan on Izzy's condition.

Katie fought back tears and stood up.

"Ka-" Bryan started but she shot him a death glare.

"Its their fault thats she is like that! When she gets better we are leaving, with or without you Bryan! Thats my little sister in there... You don't understand..." Katie scoffed walking out of the small tent they where in and into the bigger one that they held their patients in.

"Im here to see my sister..." She said shortly and walked toward Izzy's bed.

On the way she heard someone calling out to her and she looked behind her ready to come face to face with Bryan, she didn't really want to see him right now, but what she didn't expect was a girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen. Katie walked over to the girl confused and went to her bedside.

"Yes?" She asked in a kind tone, the girl looked up through her long lashes.

"H- Has a man from the army arrived here? Im waiting for my brother to come and find me here..." She said her lip quivering. Katie rubbed her arm to try and calm her down.

"Im new here... I don't think so, but I'll tell you straight away if I see anyone like that, okay?" Katie smiled. The girl looked confused.

"Thank you... If your new here, then why are you in the Medical Tent?" She asked, Katie frowned slightly.

"Im visiting my sister..." Katie sighed. The girl nodded in agreement.

"Does she have Cancer too?" She asked. Katie shook her head. This girl has cancer?

"N- No she was shot in the stomach by the people here..." Katie almost started to cry, but she knew she shouldn't cry in-front of the girl, she had to be strong.

"Thats terrible! Im so sorry! Whats your name? Mines Amelia, or Mel for short" The girl asked. Katie smiled at the girl.

"Im Katie... Its lovely to meet you Amelia... Im sure we will see each other again, but for now I have to go and see my sister." Katie smiled and got up.

"Okay... Remember your promise..." Amelia grinned. Katie turned around and nodded.

"Of course..." Katie nodded then left.

She found Izzy's bed, Bryan was sitting in the corner asleep in a small pull out chair. She grumbled and sat on the side of Izzy's bed stroking her thick, frizzy, brown, curly hair with her fingers.

She was starting to fall asleep when she heard shouting and screams from outside of the tent. Bryan had woken up and stood up. They shared a look and he nodded.

"Ill go see what that was..." He decided, she nodded in return, and he ran off. A minute later he came back with panic on his face.

"T- The Camp is on fire, the gate has come down, a- and... There are walkers EVERYWHERE!" He panted out of breath.

Katie looked at her sister and then back at Bryan. What where they gonna do?

**Short chapter buttttttt the next one will have all of the OC's in it, and it'll be better. I promise!**

**AANNNDDDD**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**IZZY XX**


	15. The Group

**Glad to know that people are still reading the fic :)**

Everything passed in a blur for Katie, she remembered gathering Izzy into her arms and running with Bryan through the camp and out of the now opened gate. They fought up with some of the other survivors and they started to walk to who knows where?

"We've been walking for hours, we all need to stop..." Someone called out. They found a enclosed part of the forest and decided that it would be safe to camp out there for the night.

Everyone gathered around the makeshift fire pit they had made.

"We should all get to know each other..." Bryan suggested.

"Yea..." Someone said.

"Im Bryan, this is my girlfriend Katie and her Little sister, Izzy..." Bryan introduced.

"What happened to Izzy?" A small boy asked. Katie sighed.

"She was shot while we where entering the camp..." Katie answered. The boy looked down nodding, he felt sorry for the girl...

"Well, Im Kendall as most of you know..." Kendall introduced herself, they all nodded, and Katie noticed on her other side that Bryan was staring at Kendall but stopped and smiled at Katie. She rolled her eyes and stared into the fire.

"Im Kay..." A girl that looked almost Izzy's age spoke up, not many people had noticed her, as she had sunk into the back of the group by herself. Anna wasn't really listening at first but jerked her head up to look at the small girl... It was the exact girl she saw in the forest and ran off without helping her. Anna looked at the girl and saw her also staring, but that was replaced with a death glare which Anna reverted her eyes from.

"Im David and this is my little brother Michael..." A boy said smiling.

"Im Janina... This is my little brother Luke..." Another girl sighed from the back of the fire pit indicated toward her brother who didn't say anything, just stared into the fire pit.

"Im Brooke!"

"Andrea... and this is Hero, my Dog."

"Im Libby, this is Maddox and Anna..."

"Jason"

"Amelia... or just Mel for short" The bald headed girl smiled from the side of the firs pit. Katie noticed her and waved, she smiled and waved back.

There where seventeen of them (If your including Hero).

They sat and chatted about their old lives and where to go from here. Some of the people stayed quiet and didn't say much, which was understandable.

"So... We're gonna need a leader, someone to order us around and tell us what to do, you know, at least until we meet another group... Until then... Anyone up for that? It's a big responsibility!" Brooke suggested.

"Ill do it..." A voice echoed from the back. It belonged to David.

"I don't see anyone else step up to it so... Have fun... David was it?" She asked, he nodded.

They all sat in silence for a while until coughing was heard they all looked over to Izzy who was waking up in Katie's arms.

"Holy Shit..." She said then looked up in panic.

"Is anyone here a doctor? I have no idea what to do..." She asked in worry.

"I was training to become a Doctor, I can have a look at her..." Jason offered, Katie thanked him and transferred Izzy into his arms.

"Ill help, I did two years of Medical School!" Andrea said following behind Jason, he nodded and they walked away into the small tent they had set up.

Things went on normally for the rest of the night, Katie and Bryan where called to see Izzy who had now woken up and was healing quite fast.

Everyone slept on the gold ground that night and packed up for the walk the next day.

"Katie stop babying me! I can walk!" Izzy wined, frustrated at her sister for wanting to carry her.

"Im just trying to help..." Katie muttered. Izzy rolled her eyes and walked to the front of the group with Kay, the two had become almost like best friends over night. Katie sighed and walked with Bryan.

"What's that? Up ahead!" Andrea called out from the middle of the group. They all looked ahead and saw smoke rising from above the trees.

"Finally!" Brooke complained. They all started to run toward the smoke and found a small camp on a hill, there was a big RV parked and an old man sat onto, he saw them first and yelled for the rest of his group. They stopped and stared at the people before them. Both groups stood and just stared at each other until one man from the other group spoke up and out stretched a hand toward David.

"Hi... Im Shane, Shane Walsh..."

**OOOHHHH! Anyways... Please review, tell me what you think (I would be so grateful to hear your feedback about it so far) Suggestions? Anything You hate?**

**And, Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	16. Puppy Love

The group settled into the camp very quickly and got along with the other group very well. Most people where very friendly, but some where suspicious and kept to themselves for example Ed his Wife Carol, and his daughter Sophia, stayed on the other side of camp and didn't sit with them at the nightly bonfires they had. Most of the people welcomed them with opened arms and they merged to become one big group. One night as the adults (and older teenagers) sat around the bonfire mingling and chatting the kids and younger teenagers snuck away and sat on the edge of the camp, they had made their own bonfire and played board games most of the night. The kids consisted of Luke, Izzy, Carl, Kay, Michael. (Sophia wasn't allowed to come, due to the orders of her Dad)

"Anyone have any spooky stories?" Luke asked with a grin. Kay started telling a story about a man with a hook who comes to kill people in the night time.

Izzy sat on her back watching the stars, not really paying attention to Kay's story, when she heard a voice.

"So... What's your story?" The voice asked. She sat up and saw Carl staring at her with a grin, she sat up confused of why he was asking this.

"What do you mean?" She asked, he looked up into the sky and back at her, his blue eyes shining like diamonds, almost as if they lit up.

"What was your life like before the world turned to...?" He asked looking for the word.

"Shit?" Izzy suggested with a smile, he rolled his eyes but looked eager for her answer. She collapsed back onto her back and looked at the stars, he did the same.

"Well... I had a pretty normal life, a Mum, a Dad, they never argued, I considered us the perfect family. Everything was great... And then the outbreak started, I remember being at school in Maths I think... A walker came into the classroom and ate our teacher alive, everyone was screaming and I ran out. I found Katie and we drove home. Bryan was there waiting for us but we couldn't find Mum and Dad... Then everything else happened." She sighed closing her eyes and putting her arm over her face.

"So... How old are you?" Carl asked, trying to make small talk. She removed her arm and looked at him.

"Fourteen, turning fifteen in umm... six months?" She guessed. He nodded and laid back down.

"Well... How old are you then?" She asked him lifting herself up onto her elbows, he grinned.

"Fourteen... Turning fifteen in four months..." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and laid back down. By accident he rested his hand on her's, he expected her to shake him off, or yell at him or something, but instead she entwined her fingers with his, and they laid there on the grass, holding hands and watching the stars.

He was about to say something when they heard yelling from the adult's bonfire. The kids all got up to inspect.

"If you **EVER** think about hurting your wife or that kid again, there will be much more where that's from!" Shane yelled hitting and punching Ed until he was unconscious.

"Wow... He's InShane!" Brooke whispered to Andrea who smirked but shushed her.

"ED!" Carol cried running to her husband and dragging him into their tent to heal his wounds.

"Oh! Izzy there you are I was so worried about you and I-" She stopped noticing Izzy's hand that was still entwined with Carl's. Izzy followed her gaze and yanked her hand free, she hadn't even noticed.

Katie smirked and made kissey faces at the two. They both blushed and Izzy ran back to her tent, embarrassed. Katie smiled and cuddled closer to Bryan while Carl was almost red with embarrassment as he ran back to the other kids.

**CUUUTEE! Short chapter but more will happen in the next one. ****Remember to review and tell me what you thought! **

**And Until Next Time**

**Izzy xx**


	17. A Broken Heart

The Adults sat around the bonfire two weeks later, laughing and chatting among themselves. Bryan, David, Dale, Carol, Ed, Sophia, Amy, Kendall, Libby and Anna had gone to bed for the night.

It started to become very cold all of a sudden and they all went to get some warmer clothes from their tents. Brooke walked Katie to her and Bryan's tent, telling her a story about her younger Sister. Brooke said goodbye and walked into her and Andrea's tent. Katie laughed and walked in.

She was horrified by what she saw.

Bryan... and Kendall... Making out... With _Hardly_ **any** clothes on...

They both looked up when she walked in with shocked facial expressions.

"K- Katie... I- Its not... Its not what it looks like!" Bryan stuttered getting up. Katie stepped back and aimed her gun at him.

"Shut up! You ******* **** of a ****** ********! Stay the **** away from me!" she screamed. Kendall stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Katie... Your being silly, we didn't do _anything_!" She said studying her nails like this was nothing at all.

"I really think you should just le-" Kendall was cut off by falling to the ground with a bullet between her eyes... Dead...

Katie dropped her gun to the ground and ran out of the tent bawling her eyes out. She ran straight into the woods and didn't turn back.

She stopped and leant back against a tree, sliding down, resting her forehead against her knees. About an hour later, it started to rain.

She heard foot steps and grabbed her knife, ready to kill the walker that was approaching her but it was Izzy.

"Katie... Im so sorry..." She started, Katie turned around, not willing to cry in front of her sister. Izzy placed a hand on her shoulder but Katie shrugged it off.

"Pack your bags... We are leaving!" Katie muttered darkly.

"No... no! Please... I like it here..." Izzy begged, Katie glared at her sister.

"What? Because of _Carl_?! Huh?" Katie hissed, Izzy stepped back.

"No... I..." Izzy was at a loss for words. Katie has never been like this... Ever.

"My decision is final! We are leaving, we'll find another group... another camp..." Katie barked trudging off toward the opposite direction of the camp.

"No! You _don't_ get to do that!" Izzy yelled after her. Katie tried her best to ignore her.

"Shut up Izzy!" Katie yelled over her shoulder.

"NO! Your not Mum, OR Dad! You don't own me! You don't make my decisions!" Izzy barked running the opposite way, toward the camp. She ran for about ten seconds and then screamed in pain.

"Izzy! What happened?!" Katie screamed kneeling down beside her sister gathering her into her arms.

"M- My... Ow!" She screamed in pain again.

"Your bullet hole? Are the stitches ripped?" Katie asked stroking the girls hair as to calm her down. Izzy nodded and winced in pain as Katie lifted her off of the ground and started to run back to camp.

"What happened?!" Shane asked as Katie ran back with Izzy in her arms.

"I- I think she ripped some stitches..." Katie puffed from the running. Shane shook his head.

"No.. I mean with Kendall and Bryan..." He sighed. She glared at him.

"I don't give a shit! This is more important right now!" Katie hissed, Shane stepped back and she transferred Izzy into Jason's arms. He took her into their small medical tent.

Katie sat down and sighed telling Shane the entire story not once removing her eyes from the fire. Andrea came back to reassure Katie that Izzy had only pulled a few stitches, and that they had re stitched her wound and she was currently sitting with Carl on the other side of the camp. Katie had thanked her and went back to telling Shane about what happened in the woods. Thinking it un wise to keep secrets.

"I think its wise to keep you and Bryan separate for the time being, to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again..." Shane said cooly. Katie looked confused.

"What? Your not kicking me out of the group?" Katie asked. Shane shook his head.

"I understand why you made that decision, I'm not saying that I support it but... I understand where your coming from, that must have been very hard for you..." Shane said rising to his feet to go and find Lori.

Katie sat with her head in her hands still looking into the fire.

"Mum... Where are you when I need you..." Katie muttered, a tear running down her cheek.

This had been by far the worst day of her life...

**HIUHERGIUERNGKSERJHFBGYJDHRFBGEJDHRFGZDJRHG (tell me your feelings in a ****review!)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**IZZY XX**


End file.
